


Another Beginning

by SapphireBunny



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dragonsquire, will add more lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBunny/pseuds/SapphireBunny
Summary: People say when two souls are meant for each otherThey will meet againNo matter how many lifetimes pass
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_ “Rein, everything is almost unpacked and put away.”  _ Brigitte yelled across the room to Reinhardt.

_  
_ _ “Alright! I shall get these to the storage.”  _ Reinhardt replied, lifting two heavy boxes under his arms and walked off to his destination. Even in his old age, he carried them with ease.  _ “Then it will be time for training.” _

_ “OK”  _ Brigitte picked up one of the remaining boxes and without looking reached over to grab the other but her hand brushed something warm.  _ “Gah.” _

The sudden movement made her drop what she had but it didn’t slam on to the ground like she expected.

_ “I did not mean to startle you.”  _ The voice that said it was a deep male voice with a slight accent.  __

Brigitte looked up to a guy dressed in a heavy dark color jacket, blue pants with a bow and quiver on his back as well as a simple messenger bag. His black hair put up in a topknot with an undercut, trimmed black beard and a piercing at the bridge of his nose. Noting also that she was slightly shorter than her and holding the box she nearly dropped.

_ “I guess it was more that I didn’t expect you.”  _ Brigitte stated, scratching the back of her head and having an awkward smile. Taking the box back.  _ “Thanks for catching that. Those parts are a bit delicate. I haven’t seen you around, I guess you got the call too? What’s your name?” _

_ “Hanzo Shimada. And yes I did get an invite of sorts.” _ Hanzo answered, looking her over and then picked up the box still left on the ground.  _ “Would you like help with this, Miss?” _

Her eyes went a little wide at the last name, so this was the older brother she had heard Genji talk about. Last time she knew, Genji barely got to talk to him and was trying to get him to take a side. Seems Hanzo went with the invite to be in overwatch. After she saw him raise an eyebrow, Brigitte realized that she had been staring a bit longer than intended. Though he wasn’t that bad looking.  _ “Herregud, I must seem rude just staring. My mind wandered off there but I’m Brigitte, Brigitte Lindholm. As for helping, sure. It would get it done alot faster.” _

Hanzo titled his head slightly and shook her outstretched hand.  _ “No insult was taken and please lead the way. Miss Lindholm.” _

_ “Brigitte is fine, don’t have to be so formal.”  _ She gave him a smile but this one seemed more natural and less awkward. 

Hanzo had to admit she was very pretty but it was the freckles that adorned her nose and cheeks that got him. _  
  
_

_ “Just follow me!”  _ Brigitte said, walking down the halls. After a few moments of slightly awkward silence, Brigitte tried to strike up a conversation.  _ “I hope you like it here, we don’t have alot yet but I’m sure you’ll fit in.” _

He let out a brief but sad like chuckle.  _ “Maybe, though there are a few that wouldn’t like my former methods.” _

_ “If you judge it by that, almost everyone has done or been part of something that they wish they could change. All you can do is move forward and do the best you can to make up for it.”  _ Brigitte looked back and smiled again.  _ “Genji told me you are a good person, so at least I’ll give you a chance.” _

Hanzo didn’t know how to respond to that but gave her a nod.  _ “Thank you, I guess.” _

They both reached a door, Brigitte swiped a keycard over the panel and door opened to reveal a mechanic workshop. Most of the tables were empty except for two of them. One had turret parts and was the place Brigitte placed her box.

_ “You can put those on that one, please.”  _ Brigitte said, looking over her shoulder.

The one she indicated was the other occupied table, covered in tools and armor parts.

_ “Is this your work?”  _ Hanzo asked, doing as she said.

_ “Yeah, I work on weapons and armor. That is actually something I built on my own.”  _ She said pointing at an armor that was displayed on a stand. 

_ “Impressive.”  _ Hanzo said, he actually meant it even if he didn’t understand all the nuances of creating armor but if anything he could tell the passion she put into it. 

There was a small beep from her watch.  _ “Well it’s time for me to go and train. I can take you to Winston to get settled first if you wish.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “If there is somewhere you need to be, go ahead. I can find my way around.” _

_ “Alright, see you at dinner! Maybe we can talk some more.”  _ Brigitte said smiling, bowing in return to his small one and then headed down the hall.

Hanzo stood at the door of the workshop, watching her leave. For some reason, she felt familiar even though he knew he had never met her before. He didn’t even notice someone coming up to him from the other side.

_ “You’re staring brother.”  _

_ “Genji..”  _ Hanzo looked over to see his brother. Even with the faceplate off, Hanzo still had to get used to the fact that this was his brother and that he was truly alive. Though also, Genji was right, he was staring at the girl that was now out of sight.

_ “I forgot you had a thing for red hair and freckles.”  _ Genji laughed and placed his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder, leading them off in the direction he came from.

_ “I was just helping a future colleague.”  _ Hanzo tried to shove the accusation aside.

_ “Yeahhhhh. Anyway she is single. At least I never heard her dating anyone.”  _ Genji gave his brother a wink. 

_ “Are you really trying to set me up with a woman I just met and probably near half my age.”  _ Hanzo retorted.

_“I’m trying to get you to lighten up.”_ Genji sighed, then pulled his brother closer. _“Maybe I want you to actually have friends that will care for you and not what your standing was. Overwatch, it had its faults but some of the people here helped me have a family, friends and a second chance, I hope it does the same for you.”_

Hanzo blinked at Genji and then looked at the ground. Sighing at the fact that he overreacted again.  _ “I’ll try.” _

_ “Let’s get you settled with Winston, so that you can talk to her again at meal time.”  _ Genji smiled and ruffled at Hanzo’s top not.  _ “And of course meet the others.” _

Glancing up at his brother, Hanzo let himself smile faintly. Maybe his brother was right, this could be his second chance and he could make a home here. 

* * *

  
It didn’t take them long to reach the office where Winston made claim too. Genji gave the door a knock with his metal knuckles.

_ “Come on in.”  _ Said the voice that responded as the door opened with a hiss.

Hanzo had heard about this Winston and saw him in the news when Overwatch was announced as reinstated. Though to actually meet a fully sentient and talking gorilla was not something Hanzo would have thought he’d ever do in his life.

_ “Heya Winston.”  _ Genji said with a smile, reaching out to shake the one free hand Winston had. As the others had either a tablet or papers.

_ “Ah Genji.”  _ Winston said, responding with a friendly smile offering the same hand to greet the older Shimada.  _ “And this must be your brother, Hanzo, correct?” _

_ “Yes.”  _ Hanzo shook the furry hand and then bowed quickly. Though he was still a little bewildered.

Winston laughed a little, putting some of the paperwork back on the desk. _ “You’ll get used to it” _

That threw Hanzo off.  _ “What do you mean?” _

_ “By the look on your face, you seem shocked that you are talking with a gorilla and one that will be your boss essentially. Though on to other matters.” _ Winston pushed a few buttons on his tablet.  _ “From what I’ve seen Talon has been trying to recruit you for the past few years. I for one am glad you didn’t join them and considered joining us for the recall.” _ __  
_  
_ _ “I do not wish to seek the reestablishing of my clan, as they did.”  _ Hanzo said, holding back the anger that came with those thoughts.  __ “I...want to try and do something right for once.”

Winston glanced over at Hanzo with curiosity while adjusting his glasses. Then gorilla gave a warm smile and put a keycard in front of Hanzo. _“Then you’ll do just fine here.”_

Hanzo picked it up curiously, looking between his brother and supposed boss.

_ “That’s the key to your room and gets you through basic security. The barracks are on the east wing of the facility as are the showers and main eating area. The gym is in the south along with training areas. East holds storage. Finally in the north is the medical ward. If you ever get lost, Athena can answer any questions.” _

_ “That’s all?”  _ Hanzo asked,  _ “I expected some sort of interview or..” _

Winston folded his hands, leaning them against the desk.  _ “I have looked into information about you already. As is my job when finding recruits that weren’t originally with Overwatch. Yes, I know of your past but two of my sources say that I can give you a chance, one of them being Genji. We all start fresh here and try our best to protect the people that need us. For now, get used to your new sleeping quarters and familiarize yourself with the layout since you have time before dinner. There will be a personal computer in your room if you need to contact anyone or review anything.” _

_ “I’ll make sure he gets around.”  _ Genji said, trying to get Hanzo to follow.

_ “Thank you Genji.”  _ Winston watched them leave before moving onto his work.

After the door closed Genji started walking towards the barracks.  _ “You coming brother?” _

_ “Coming.” _

_ “The other source for Winston is Akari isn’t it?”  _ Genji turned to his brother.

_ “Yes, you weren’t the only one suggesting I join Overwatch’s recall.”  _ Hanzo stated bluntly.  _ “Also where do you think I’ve been hiding out for the past several years after our clan fell?” _

_ “Sounds like her, I’ve just glad she’s doing well and that she’s been helping you.”  _ Genji said, putting his hands behind his head.  _ “Also are you really that shocked Winston didn’t do some weird interrogation? Things are different here. We don’t have to worry about how our clan used to function and just be ourselves.” _


	2. Chapter 2

Brigitte noticed that Reinhardt had already started to warm ups on the other side of the training area and made her way to meet him.

_ “You took your time.”  _ Reinhardt chuckled.

_ “I had a conversation with a new person.”  _ Brigitte said, grabbing her weights to join in the warm ups.

_ “Oh! New person I must welcome them later at dinner.”  _ Reinhardt said loudly.  _ “Who is it?” _

_ “Genji’s brother, Hanzo.” _

Reinhardt looked surprised for a brief second.  _ “I guess those two have made up enough, all things considered.”  _

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Brigitte asked curiously, while stretching.

_ “Well.”  _ Reinhardt started, looking like he was debating on how much to say.  _ “Did you ever hear the complete story on how Genji became part mechanical?” _

_ “I know there was a family fight and he ended up in Angela’s care, then joined overwatch. Most of you guys kept it quiet, even Genji.” _

_ “Then it should probably be Genji that tells you, if he wishes to speak of it. I shall not spread rumors.” _

Brigitte squinted at Reinhardt, what was so bad that Rein didn’t even want to talk about it.  _ “Alright.” _

She was still confused but let it go as they trained. 

* * *

_  
"So how do you like your room? Not as fancy as Hanamura or whatever Akari offered you but it’s comfy.”  _ Genji chuckled.  _ “Also, mine is next to you on the left as you leave.” _

After acknowledging the comment, Hanzo looked around the room. It consisted of a bed, desk with computer, drawer, small closet, half-bath and what seemed to be clothes hamper.  _ “It will suffice.”  _ Putting his bag on the drawer along with his bow, unpacking what little he had on him.

_ “You’ll make it something for yourself soon enough. Knowing Akari she’s gonna find a way to send you stuff to decorate.”  _ Genji commented.  _ “Too bad it’s too small to have your old piano in here.” _

_ “I don’t want to burden this place with things I do not need.” _

_ “Just chill. It’s alright to have a little corner to yourself.”  _ Genji said before going to the pc, turning it on to a registar.  _ “Before you do anything big, you should probably set this up. Winston planned it ahead to be connected to you but you need a password. It doesn't take too long.” _

The screen said “Name/codename” and “Password”. Hanzo typed his own name and a quick password.

A voice over the computer speakers went off.  _ “Welcome Hanzo. I am Athena. As the Artificial Intelligence of the base, I will be your guide and helper for anything you need. Schedules and meeting times for away missions will be sent through an email system now created. Feel free to message other members through emails once you share contacts. A phone like communication device will be provided as soon as possible for you that will be connected to the account of this computer. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Have a lovely day.” _

Hanzo raised an eyebrow.  _ “They are certainly more supplied than I thought for an organization like this.Then again I shouldn’t be surprised.” _

_ “It may be still slightly ‘illegal’ by the U.N.’s standards but much like the clan, things can be gifted from behind the scenes. Seems a lot more people want Overwatch back.”  _ Genji chuckled.  _ “Here let me give you my email code so you can contact me.”  _

After inputting a code in the contacts section Genji stretched.  _ “Anyway, want a tour?” _

_ “Actually, I would like to clean up. It has been a long trip and I would prefer to look more decent for dinner.”  _ Hanzo said, grabbing some clothes and bath supplies.  _ “Though a small tour later would be appreciated. Maybe we can catch up more.” _

_ “Anything for my big bro.”  _ Genji smiled.  _ “You’re lucky the showers are just around the corner from your room. ” _

_ “Are there any rules I need to know with the bathing arrangements?”  _ Hanzo asked.

_ “Not really besides make sure to clean up after yourself. The bath is open 24/7 considering anyone can come and go with mission times. The locker rooms are separate.”  _ Genji said following Hanzo out of the room and towards the showers.  _ “The main area and showers are unisex, so be careful if you don’t want to show off anything to the ladies. ” _

Hanzo glanced over at Genji, noticing the cocky grin that showed on his brother’s face and only nodded in response.

_ “One more thing. There are lockers that run by your password. So just put your stuff in one and input the code to lock your stuff safely.”  _ Genji said.  _ “Well here you go, I figured you’d want to take some time to yourself. So I’ll let you be. See you in awhile.” _

Once Genji walked down the hall, Hanzo went through the door. By the silence it seemed he was on his own for now and he preferred that. He went to one of the more secluded locker rows closest to the shower room. Hanzo stripped and put his clothes into the locker like Genji had told him. Heading in he took one of the end stalls, hanging his towel on the little rack. 

After quickly washing himself, Hanzo just stood under the shower head. He let out a small groan as he let the hot water flow over his body. Leaning against the tile wall, Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut as a pain pierced through his skull. Nails dug into his palms to try and focus on anything but the pain. Eventually it subsided and an unsteady breath escaped his lips. It had been a while since the throbbing sensation in his head was this bad.

Thankfully it was a short spasm. 

Once he knew he could stand up straight, Hanzo turned off the water and dried himself. Hanzo made his way back to his locker, glad that he was still alone as he got dressed in a pair of simple pants and a t-shirt. Showing off some of the tattoo that decorated his arm. Gathering the rest of his stuff, he found the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror.

His damp hair covered part of his face, his eye that wasn’t obscured showed signs of dark circles. Hinting to the lack of proper sleep over the last few months. It was probably the reason attributing to the headaches again.

_ “Looks like I’ll have to go back on it...”  _ Hanzo sighed while mumbling to himself. He hated being dependent on pills or medication of any kind but if he was going to be of any use he would have to take some.

Since his hair was still too wet to put in a ponytail, he grabbed his stuff and headed for his room. The halls were quiet, so Hanzo assumed it was just a busy time or maybe their numbers weren’t high yet.

After everything was settled, Hanzo went over and knocked on Genji’s door.

_ “Just a moment.”  _ Then the door slid open with a hiss to reveal Genji.  _ “Hey bro.” _

Hanzo held up a canister.  _ “Would you like to converse over a cup of tea? I brought the mixture that Akari makes herself.” _

_ “Sure!”  _ Genji walked out, shutting his door before wrapping an arm over Hanzo and leading him to the kitchen area.  _ “Wow you really are regrowing your hair again. Didn't expect the fade.” _

_ “I was told I needed a new look and Akari picked it out. Said it was ‘fashionable’. Works well enough I suppose.” _

_ “Though the biggest surprise seeing you again was the fact that you got piercings. Especially a bridge one.”  _ Genji gave a teasing grin.  _ “Ah big bro is finally getting to his rebellious stage. I’m so proud.” _

Hanzo couldn’t but snicker a little. Despite everything, his brother kept that stupid humor.  _ “Almost thirty years too late.” _

_ “Better late than never. Besides I rebelled enough for the both of us back then.” _ Genji said, rounding a corner.  _ “The mess hall is just down this hall. By the sounds of it seems tonight's meal is already being made.” _

As they entered the mess hall, semi loud rhythm & blues music played over a set of speakers. A tall dark skinned man was dancing around to the music while cooking something that smelled delicious.

_ “Baptiste!”  _ Genji said, trying to be heard over the music.

_ “Huh?”  _ The now identified man, looked up and turned down the music, smiling.  _ “Hey Genji. Dinner is almost ready. Oh, who is this? Let me guess, the brother you talk about so fondly.”  _

The last part surprised Hanzo even with all the reconciliations he had done with Genji.

_ “Yosh. Hanzo this is Baptiste, one of our resident doctors.”  _

_ “Well I’m not as good a doc as Angela but I’ll keep you alive nonetheless. ”  _ Baptiste laughed, wiping his hand on a towel that was attached to his apron before offering it to shake.  _ “Still nice to meet you. Hope you like spicy food because I’m making kribich nan sòs tonight.” _

_ “Same to you.”  _ Hanzo shook the hand offered.  _ “Kribich nan sòs? Can not say I’ve even heard of it, let alone tried it but it smells appetizing.” _

_ “Well that's the first step.”  _ Baptiste winked.  _ “Though it will be another twenty minutes before it’s finished. So you'll have to wait.” _

_ “That’s fine. We came by to make some tea, mind if we borrow a bit of the kitchen for it.”  _ Genji said.

_ “Nah, go ahead. The other stove is free.”  _ Baptiste gave them one last smile before going back to his assortment of pots. Putting earbuds in so the music didn’t continue blaring.

Genji grabbed one of the water kettles and got it ready.  _ “The mugs are in the cabinet right above you.” _

_ “Everything seems..calm.”  _ Hanzo said, getting two mugs for them. Wishing he had brought his tea cups with him. 

_ “You’ll get used to it soon enough.”  _ Genji smirked and sat up on the counter. 

Hanzo turned and leaned next to him, looking around the mess hall. It was still strange being here. Yeah he had been a mercenary for a few years and this was in most ways just another job, albeit a longer one than he was used to but still a job. Except it felt more welcoming for lack of a better word from the people he did meet.

The sound of the kettle’s whistle threw him from his thoughts. 

_ “Water’s done. Let me make it, it’s been a while.”  _ Genji led him to one of the benches, sitting down before starting up the mixture.  _ “I really hope you’ll like it here.” _

_ “I’ve been getting a surprisingly warm welcome all things considered.” _

_ “Most of us have had a lot of history in dealing with hell in some form. So at least the people I worked with before will give you a chance. It will be nice for you to have a few friends.”  _ Genji raised his eyebrows playfully, hinting at something Hanzo chose to ignore.

_ “Here ya go. One fresh cup of the best tea in the world.”  _ Genji scooted over the drink to Hanzo as well, pouring one for himself.

_ “Arigato.”  _ Hanzo said, before closing his eyes to enjoy the aroma before taking a long sip.

_ “Ah there you are, Mr. Shimada. I was looking for you.” _

Hanzo glanced over to where the voice was coming from. Standing to the side of their table was a slim blonde woman wearing a doctor's coat. Though he was curious which Shimada she was speaking to at first but her gentle smile directed at him answered that question.

_ “Let me introduce myself, I’m Dr. Angela Zieglar.”  _ The woman spoke, offering to shake hands.  _ “I’m the resident doctor. Would you prefer, Mr Shimada or just Hanzo?” _

_ “Pleasure to meet you and just Hanzo is fine.”  _ Hanzo bowed his head quickly, shaking her hand after. So this was the one that Genji had talked about before.  _ “Though what do you need of me?” _

_ “I needed to schedule a medical exam with you, as I do with all members.”  _ Angela scrolled through something on her tablet.  _ “I’d like you in my office first thing tomorrow before breakfast, about eight am.” _

Hanzo nodded. 

_ “And Genji I need to make a diagnostics update on your systems so you need to come by as well, when you can.” _

_ “Is after dinner alright?”  _ Genji asked. 

_ “Yes.”  _ Angela said, making another note.  _ “Well I need to get back to work. Hanzo, have a wonderful evening and see you in my office first thing in the morning. A reminder notice has been sent to your pc. Though I hope we can talk less formally later on. Also know that if you have any health concerns do not hesitate to contact me or Baptiste.” _

_ “Of course.”  _ Hanzo said.

_ “Before you go want a cup of tea to take with you?”  _ Genji questioned.

_ “I could use one, if it’s not too much trouble.”  _ Angela replied, rubbing her neck. The circles under her eyes showed slightly under the rim of her glasses.

Genji went to grab the extra mug and poured her a glass.  _ “Nah, we made enough water and this stuff is a special blend from our aunt. You need to try it.”  _ Handing it over.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Angela said, giving a tired smile and relishing in the warmth. 

_ “Oh Angela, dinner is almost ready. Want me to bring yours by the office?”  _ Baptiste said across the room.

_ “Yes, please.”  _

Baptiste did a thumbs up and wink in response.

_ “No rest for the weary as they say. I’ll be off now.”  _ Angela waved goodbye. 

Just as Angela was about to walk through the door a glimpse of a familiar tall redhead popped up in the corner of the doorway. 

_ “Excuse me, Angela. I should have watched where I was going.” _

_ “No harm Brigitte. Have a good evening.”  _

_ “You too.”  _ Brigitte entered, saluting towards the way the doctor went off to. 

Hanzo took a moment to just look at her. Brigitte had changed into a new black tank top that said ‘I like exercise because I love eating’ written across it. Jean shorts hugged her well built thighs. Red hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that curled from just being washed and dried. She smiled and waved in the direction of the table him and Genji were at. He must have given some sort of response because she acted casual, heading for Baptiste.

_ “Whatcha making, Bapsite? It smells amazing.”  _ Brigitte said, putting her arm over his shoulder.

_ “Kribich nan sòs, one of my favorite meals from back home.”  _ Baptiste grinned up at her, offering a small little spoonful.  _ “Try a taste.” _

Brigitte leaned over and slowly tasted the spoonful, letting out a small moan.  _ “Hmmm...Could I have the recipe for this? Also need me to help with anything?” _

_ “Of course! I’ll email you it later and could you get a few bowls out so I can serve?” _

_ “No problem.”  _ Brigitte reached up to the top shelf with ease.

Meanwhile a metal hand waved in front of Hanzo’s face, causing him to blink and glance at Genji.  _ “What?” _

_ “You were staring again and you gulped too.” _

Hanzo mumbled something under his breath, hiding behind his mug. 

Genji raised an eyebrow. It was weird seeing his brother like this, since Hanzo was usually a stick in the mud concerning relationships or dating most of his life. Then again considering their family life, Genji didn’t blame him. He also knew that Hanzo probably wasn’t gonna let himself go further, not without a proper push.

_ “Dinner is served!”  _ Brigitte said, placing two bowls with spoons in front of them.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Hanzo pulled the bowl closer.

_ “Thanks Brig. Want to join us and also have some tea?”  _ Genji smiled.

_ “Sure! Just let me grab my food.”  _ Brigitte replied, quickly grabbing another bowlful for herself as well as a kitty mug. She sat in the space next to Hanzo.  _ “You sure I’m not butting into some family time?” _

_ “Not from my side, what about you bro?”  _ Genji said, pouring tea into Brigitte’s mug.

_ “It’s fine.”  _ Hanzo replied as well, glancing over at her briefly.

_ “If you are sure.”  _ Brigitte giggled and took a big bite of her meal.  _ “Mmmm this is so good, you guys gotta try it.” _

Genji swore he saw a slight uplift in the corner of Hanzo’s mouth, like he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Good morning, Hanzo.”  _ Angela said, smiling as she got from her desk.  _ “If you go through that door to the exam room, I will be with you in a few moments. Make yourself comfortable.” _

_ “Understood.”  _ Hanzo said with a small bow, heading to the place she directed to. Despite how friendly Dr. Ziegler seemed, he felt unnerved by being in the all white room. The faster this was over, the better. So he sat up on the examination chair and waited, meditating to keep calm.

_ “Sorry for the wait.”  _ Angela pulled over a chair to sit next to him. Adjusting her glasses while looking at her tablet.  _ “I’m going to ask you a few basic questions before doing some tests” _

_ “Alright.” _

_ “Did you sleep well?” _

_ “Fair.”  _ He felt there was no need to lie. 

Angela glanced up for a moment over the rim of her glasses.  _ “Do you normally have problems sleeping?” _

_ “At times but regular meditation helps.” _

_ “Do you have any allergies?” _

Hanzo shook his head.  _ “No, none that I know of.” _

_ “Do you have any pre-existing medical conditions?” _

_ “I..suffer from chronic migraines.” _

_ “Are you taking any medication for it and if so when was the last time you needed to take some?” _

_ “I have medical herbs for tea that manage it and I took it last night.”  _ Hanzo frowned slightly.

_ “How often do you get those headaches?”  _ Angela made more notes.

_ “On occasion. I can still do my duty.” _

_ “And I am not stopping you from it either. Considering the advancements made in the past decade, your condition is fairly well managed.” _

_ “I would rather not get on any unneeded medications.” _

Angela nodded.  _ “I can suggest diet and exercises as alternatives if you wish to continue with your current treatment. Though could I have a sample of your herbs to keep on hand?” _

_ “If it’s needed.”  _ Hanzo reached into the pouch on his leg and handed over a small bottle.

_ “Thank you.”  _ Angela placed it on the counter.  _ “Let’s continue. Are you sexually active? And if so, have you been active in the past six months.” _

Nearly choking, Hanzo recovered quickly.  _ “No to both.” _

Once again Angela jot something down.  _ “We have no regulations when it comes to sexual relations with other members as long as it doesn’t effect work and you practice safe sex. I can provide condoms when needed if you do not have any.” _

Hanzo nodded, not knowing what to respond with.

_ “Let’s get on with the tests.”  _ Angela said, standing up.

* * *

  
Brigitte hummed to a song in her head and shook her hips along while the omelet cooked. Taking the opportunity to have the kitchen to herself before the majority got up. She was looking forward to working on a new shield upgrade she had sketched a few nights ago. 

_ “Morning Brig.”  _

_ “Huh?”  _ Brigitte looked back to see a familiar tuff of green hair and smiled.  _ “Morning Genji. I’m making an omelet, would you like one too?” _

_ “Thank you but no, had an earlier breakfast. Just coming by to make tea before a meeting with Winston.”  _ Genji saluted, dressed in an oversized hoodie over his armor and holding a container. _ “Hanzo’s exam is gonna be over soon so you could make him one.” _

_ “Ok, is there anything he’d like in them? I’m already making ham and cheese ones.”  _ Brigitte asked.

_ “His favorite was a special rice version back home but right now, ham and cheese should be fine.”  _ Genji chuckled. 

_ “Is the rice one hard to make? I like learning new recipes. So maybe I could make him that, to have him feel more welcome.”  _ Brigitte said, putting the finish omelette on a plate before preparing to make another.

_ “It’s called omurice and it’s fairly simple considering his other comfort foods.”  _ Genji looked over his shoulder with a grin.  _ “I can send it later to you.” _

_ “That be nice, thanks!”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “I guess you're getting sent on a mission?” _

_ “Yeah, hush hush on the details for now.”  _ Genji winked.  _ “I was wondering if you could do me a favor.” _

_ “What is it?”  _

_ “Could you keep an eye on Hanzo while I’m gone? This is new for him and I can trust you.”  _ Genji said, putting the tea into the container he brought with him.

_ “Sure.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “I hope I’m not intruding or anything but he seems really lonely.” _

Genji walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.  _ “Our family life was never really all that...normal. So he has a lot on his shoulders even now. That’s why I hope being here helps him and that he finds some level of peace like I did.” _

_ “You’re a good brother.”  _ Brigitte smiled down at him.

_ “I try, anyway I better head on to Winston.”  _ Genji smiled back slightly before heading on out through the door.

Brigitte looked towards the door for a few moments before going back to the stove. Genji seemed sad with the last things he said. 

_ “Brigitte, is that your famous omelett I smell!”  _ Reinhardt practically yelled across the room.

_ “Yes.”  _ Brigitte chuckled at his bravado.  _ “If you want one, you can have the one that’s already made before it goes cold.” _

_ “Danke!”  _ Reinhardt said, grabbing the plate and a fork to eat.  _ “Evening training tonight?” _

_ “Sure.”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Gonna work on the shielding concept with papa after breakfast first though.” _

_ “I’m glad he decided to join as well. It is nice to have old friends to occupy these empty halls.”  _ Reinhardt said, sounding bittersweet then started eating with gusto.  _ “And since we are here, I can get my tan back!” _

Brigitte laughed at his last comment but knew what he meant. Rein missed everyone that he used to work with closely. Morrison, Reyes, Sojourn and most of all Ana. She would catch him quietly mourning their deaths sometimes when he was alone, looking at an old faded photo. He didn’t deserve all this.

_ “What’s on your mind, squire?”  _ Rein said, poking her cheek gently.

_ “Just lost in thought.” _ Brigitte said. Something had been making her feel strange since yesterday evening.

_ “Care to share?” _

_ “Is it weird to feel like you’ve known someone even though you’ve never met them?” _

Rein scratched at his beard.  _ “Maybe you’ve met them in another life?” _

_ “Didn’t think you believed in that.”  _ Brigitte blinked at him.

_ “Perhaps a little.”  _ Rein chuckled.  _ “Or maybe it’s just a connection you get with certain people.” _

* * *

Hanzo groaned slightly as he made his way back to the kitchen from his room after his exam. Thankfully the tests were quick and maybe he could just enjoy some breakfast in quiet since it was later. He knew that he’d have to be more sociable but that would be for later. Once reaching the corner that led to the eating area, Hanzo saw a large muscled man leave and head into the opposite direction. If Hanzo recalled the dossiers correctly, that was Reinhardt Wilhelm, one of the original overwatch members.

After waiting until the taller man was out of view, Hanzo walked into the kitchen to see there was another person still there. For a moment he swore he saw the back of a blonde woman in older medieval style clothes. Blinking a few times, Hanzo noticed it was Brigitte behind the stove. 

_ “Oh, morning! Well I guess late morning by now” _

Caught out of his thoughts, Hanzo heard Brigitte finally speak up. He replied in a quiet tone.  _ “Morning.” _

_ “Don’t just stand there, come on in and I’ll have breakfast for you soon.”  _ Brigitte gave him a smile then saw his tea canister.  _ “You can make your tea. Also I hope ham and cheese omelet is alright.” _

_ “It will suffice.”  _ Walking over, Hanzo hoped he didn’t sound as harsh as it could have been taken. While the tea water boiled, he glanced back at Brigitte. The flash of the blonde woman still confused him. The doctor didn’t do anything that would cause hallucinations. Maybe it was lack of proper sleep.

_ “All done.”  _ Brigitte said placing the fresh omelet on the plate, taking both the one for him and one herself to the tables.  _ “Mind if we eat together?” _

_ “It’s fine.”  _ Hanzo took a breath and finished making the tea. Then went to sit across from her where she had laid out his food, pouring out two cups.  _ “Then it is only fair that I share my tea as thanks.” _

_ “Is it the same kind you made at dinner?” _

_ “Yes.”  _ Hanzo said.

_ “That was really good. I guess it’s a special blend?”  _ Brigitte said, giving a smile.

_ “Someone in my family makes it herself.”  _ He didn’t know what he was so flustered at her smile.  _ “It’s quite quiet.” _

Brigitte swallowed her bite.  _ “Yeah, our roster is still growing and a few of them are on missions. You’ll get to meet them later! I can even introduce you since I grew up with a few.” _

_ “Is that why you joined?”  _ Hanzo asked.

_ “Actually...”  _ Brigitte started, her smile dropping a bit. _ “I didn’t really want to join. Not after what they did back in the disbandment but the big lug wanted to and it’s hard to convince him once his mind is set. Then again I can’t blame him, I'm the same.” _

Hanzo blinked, even if he didn’t know her for very long that wasn’t the response he thought she’d say.

_ “It’s not that I don’t want to help people. That’s something I’ve always wanted to do. Just...”  _ Brigitte said.  _ “Nevermind. I trust Rein, so if he can trust Winston then so can I.” _

Hanzo knew there was some inner conflict from documents that Akaki had collected. The U.N. backlash slaughter alone was the final nail in the coffin of the once loved organization. 

_ “Anyway. Enjoying the food?”  _ Her smile came back. 

_ “Yes.”  _ Hanzo said, taking a moment to try and think of something to talk about since the other subject seemed to weigh on her. 

_ “Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to spar sometime?” _

Hanzo looked up from his food.  _ “Spar?” _

_ “I like to keep in shape by training against people with different fighting styles.”  _ Brigitte said, putting her fist up confidently.

Something in Hanzo made him want to chuckle, it reminded him of a once simpler time.  _ “I suppose I can. If you think you can handle it.” _

_ “I accept that challenge.”  _ Brigitte grinned.

* * *

_ “Nice job on the prototype!” _

_ “Thanks papa.”  _ Brigitte said, wiping her forehead with the back of her glove, leaving an oil streak across her freckled nose. She was really proud that the concept worked well in practice, even if she’d have to tweak the power source a little more.  _ “If this goes well I can try and produce portable shields for the others. And even your turrets.” _

_ “I’m really proud of how far you’ve come.”  _ Torborn patted her arm, smiling. 

_ “I know.”  _ Brigitte returned the smile. 

_ “Ah, I forgot to mention that Winston said we might be getting a new engineer in a month. So we’ll have to share the workshop.”  _ Torb commented while hanging up his tools. 

_ “Anyone we know?”  _ Brigitte asked, leaning against her work table.

_ “No, I don’t know all the details but it seems she’s a hardlight user. So probably connected to Vishkar.”  _

Brigitte could hear the scoff in his tone. He always had a distrust for that group, considering how high and mighty they acted with everything. Even offering to go after his IronClad guild, to ‘Improve it’ as they said.  _ “Maybe she’ll be not so bad. Can’t judge anyone until you meet them.” _

_ “We’ll see.”  _

Fiddling with her gloves, Brigitte thought whether she should bring something that she’d had been thinking of for the past day. Pondering the answer Rein had given her earlier when she asked the same question.  _ “Papa, I have a weird question.” _

Torb chuckled a little.  _ “I’m so used to you just saying it bluntly but what is it?” _

_ “Is it strange to feel like deep down you know someone when it’s pretty much a ninety nine percent chance that you’ve never seen them before?” _

_ “What brought this up?”  _ Torn raised his eyebrow.

Brigitte didn’t know how to explain but everytime she spent time with Hanzo, it felt like something in the back of her mind was trying to get through.  _ “I don’t know, it’s probably nothing.” _

That concerned Torb more.  _ “You know you can tell me anything right?” _

_ “I know. It’s not bad, just my imagination.”  _ Brigitte waved it off and glanced up at the clock.  _ “Wow it’s way past lunch, we should probably get cleaned up and eat something. Mama will kill us if she finds out we skipped too many meals.” _

Torb curiously watched as his daughter walked through the door to the hall. Wondering what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to support me while I write this, consider donating to my kofi <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/sapphireangelbunny

**Author's Note:**

> Well since there was a bit of liking to continue the modern bonus I did at the end of A Second Home, I'm gonna try and continue it.  
> It might be a bit slow since alot of my focus is on Heart of Music but I will try to update it when I can much like Squire and the Dragon.
> 
> So hope you like it :D


End file.
